


The CheeryFairy's Guide to Falling in Love with Someone

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Step by Step Guide, Stress, dealing with FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Falling in love with someone is a truly beautiful experience… It’s also terrifying, exhilarating, nauseating, and generally a veritable rollercoaster of emotion that’s wonderful and hideous at turns. Find out how our favorite couple learns this proper way.Again, Boys' Love here so if it's not your interest, please ignore this.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The CheeryFairy's Guide to Falling in Love with Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts), [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/gifts), [Samsonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/gifts), [kryo8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryo8/gifts), [Emzieko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzieko/gifts), [RangerDew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

XOXOXOXOXO

**The 10 Stages of Falling in Love**

**Stage One: Realization That You’re Interested In This Person As More Than A Friend**   
This often strikes out of nowhere and leaves you with your jaw hanging somewhere around Antarctica.   
One minute you’re sharing lunch with a colleague, and the next minute, your takeout pad thai is getting cold because you’re enraptured by the way their nose bobs up and down when they chew.   
Then it hits you: holy hells, you like this person.   
A lot.   
After this realization hits, it doesn’t take long before some kind of a date is arranged, whether it’s drinks after work, or a movie, or a shared meal… without the guy who sits next to you at work and eats Cheetos all day tagging along.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was not new to Hop that Bede was a really hateable character in terms of being rivals with Victor or Gloria. What Hop didn't know either was that how in the world he began feeling interested in a character that everyone else despised? Well, let's say Opal didn't actually despise Bede -- in fact, carried him in and trained him to become a great Gym Leader of Ballonlea. Everyone knew the story, but not how Hop ended up feeling this way.

It was another day at the Wedgehurst Lab and Hop was running errands for Sonia. After all, he has seen himself as a researcher because of his urge to help others. He was working on a research paper about Dynamax this day. Furiously typing on the keyboard then shifting to the books he opened beside him, Hop continued his day in such a manner that everyone would say he's a very hardworking person.

But his thoughts came up with the flashback of the scene where Bede challenged Victor to a match during the Dynamax crisis. Hop admitted to himself that Victor was really cool when he battled, but when his attention shifted to Bede, the word 'cool' was raised to a whole new level.

"He's so pretty..." Hop mouthed, unaware of the people that might hear him.

"Ya sayin' somethin' over there?" Piers looked at Hop curiously, as if wanting to dig the truth from the tanned boy.

"Huh?? Wha- Uh, nothing! I just said Victor is so cool when he battles!" Hop tried to come up with a great excuse. Nice one, Hop. Very nice.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Two: Preoccupation**   
The person you’re falling for is constantly in your thoughts.   
You overfill your coffee cup because you’re thinking about them, your eyes glaze over in class or during a meeting at work because you’re trying to determine your next step.   
You miss a deadline because you were thinking about how they looked the last time you saw them, instead of being able to focus on your tasks.   
Seriously, they fill your every waking thought, and might even keep you from proper sleep at night.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lunch time came so fast and Hop decided to eat with Sonia in the Lab. They were enjoying a sumptuous meal made by his Mum before he walked off to work. Suddenly, thoughts of Bede began circling his mind again. He was getting a cup of soda in the dispenser when his trail of thoughts became blurred, therefore spilling the soda before he realized his hands were wet from the overflow.

'Shit, why does this happen to me??' Hop thought as he fetched himself another cup of soda, this time clearing his thoughts.

"Hop, are you okay?" Hop heard Sonia's voice from across the room.

"Uh yeah! I am!" Hop excused. "Sorry I am taking too long!"

"Well you should hurry! After lunch you still have more work to do!" Sonia reminded him of the work he needed to be done.

"Yes Ma'am! I'm on it!" Hop tried to be complacent and rushed to finish his lunch.

That night, when Hop went home, his mother was watching an encore of League Battles recorded live.

"Mum, you're watching that again?" Hop asked, dropping his bag on the couch.

"Good evening honey!" his mother greeted. "Yes, I'm trying to remember how our very own neighbor became the League Champion."

"Aw, Mum! Are you saying that I should be one, too?" Hop groaned.

"Honey, I am proud of what you are doing right now. Victor has nothing to do with it. Your success is your own decision, honey."

"Gee. Thanks Mum." Hop scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. But he couldn't argue about what his Mum said.

"Always welcome, honey." his Mum said. "Oh, wait! I'll prepare your dinner. Please sit down first and watch this for me."

"Okay, Mum! Thanks!" Hop replied with renewed happiness.

What Hop didn't expect is that the current battle on TV is between Victor and Bede. Hop groaned again for that night and tried to keep his focus on the match, not on the beautiful face wearing a pink attire.

'Damn it! Shut up, you fucked up brain!' Hop gripped his hair tightly as another surge of Bede-ache hit him.

And of course, when he turned in to sleep that night, he stayed awake until 1 in the morning.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Three: Idolization**   
Everything they do is just so cute, isn’t it? Yeaaaah. It is. It REALLY is.   
Also known as “the smittening,” this stage turns you into a quibbling mess of heartsick jelly that’s just oozing with delight about everything your partner does.   
You may fall for their fondness for huge, messy sandwiches that they get all over themselves when they eat, or find the way they snore at night to be completely adorable.   
You’re peeling back onion layers and getting to know this person better, and pretty much every single thing they do is the most endearing thing in the whole entire world.   
They can do no wrong, they’re amazing, and you want to just sew yourselves together so you never, ever need to be apart ever again ever.   
Maybe less of the sewing part, but still. ADORBS.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Hop was assigned to go to Wyndon Stadium and observe a few Dynamax battles happening during the day. The boy jumped in excitement, not caring about anything anymore. He quickly packed his things and called his Corviknight to transport him quickly to the Stadium.

As he entered the Stadium Lobby, what he saw made him decide to come back home and quit his assignment right away.

He saw the object of his fucked-up thinking, talking with his friend Marnie over a cup of smoothie. The way they talked was purely natural, animated and contained a lot of laughs. He never knew Marnie got this close to Bede.

What Hop didn't expect was the fast beating of his heart when Bede sipped naturally on his portion of the smoothie. Hop blushed a million shades of red seeing how elegant Bede put his lips on the straw. Hop gulped a big volume when he noticed his lower body reacting violently along with his turmoil.

'I am truly fucked up!' Hop thought with a cringe.

"Oi Hop! Hey!" his trail of thoughts came to a stop when someone called him.

"Huh? Oh hey Marnie!" Hop tried to act cool and ran towards his friend.

"Wow, looking good eh Hop?" Marnie greeted. "Is that how a researcher dresses up?"

"Hey! Are you saying my sense of fashion isn't good??" Hop retorted. "What a friend I have, really!"

"I am not saying anything yet, Hop! Why are you so reactive?" Marnie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Fine, fine!" Hop just sighed. "So, ya here to battle, too?"

"Yeah. Victor and Gloria personally invited us to join the Championship Cup today." Marnie answered. "And Bede here is really preparing."

"I s-see... H-Hiya B-Bede!" Hop squeaked at the last part. Marnie and Bede both held in their laughs.

"Hello... I take it that you still see me as a very despicable person." Bede said, grinning.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... S-Sorry if I misjudged y-you..." Hop was really a nervous mess.

"That's okay. All people thought I was the bad one."

"But not anymore!" Marnie inserted. "As you can see, Bede and I here are having our date."

"Oh shut up, Marnie. I didn't agree to a date with you." Bede rolled his eyes.

"A d-date?" Hop stuttered. "Sorry I might have been in the way! I'll go to work now. See you later guys!"

"What was that all about?" Marnie asked.

"You tell me." Bede just answered and sipped on his smoothie.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Four: Awkwardness And Insecurity**   
This is where you’re getting seriously involved with the person, but you’re still uncertain about exactly how they feel about you because you’re too nervous to discuss it, so you’re awkward and flustered and you worry about what you say (BREATHE) and think that they probably believe you’re a complete idiot and did they notice that you forgot your deodorant today omg you better not hug them too closely (BREATHE) but if you don’t hug them then they might think you don’t really like them as much as you do but you don’t want them to think you smell and and and (PANICKED BREATHING)…   
^ Like that.   
At this point, you’ll obsess about everything from whether you waited too long to send a text reply to if you ordered something too snooty the last time you went out to eat.   
You’re walking on imaginary eggshells, thinking that they have you and your behaviors under a microscope.   
They don’t.   
They’re likely just as insecure as you are, and you’re both doing the emotional equivalent of running around like panicked emus while desperately trying to keep it cool on the outside.

XOXOXOXOXO

After that awkward encounter, Hop promised to himself that he would never think of meeting Bede again. He was just confused with all his emotions and all that crap. So he walked out of the Stadium after finishing five battles.

What he didn't know was how fate works. He was running fast towards the exit and suddenly bumped onto someone. He rubbed his aching head and muttered apologies to the person he bumped on.

"Sorry, sorry! I am in a hurry!" Hop's voice was strained and tensed.

"It's okay. I'm not looking at the way either." the voice replied. But Hop suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Oh no, he's really doomed.

"Bede! It's y-you! Sorry for troubling you."

"Nah, don't be like that. It wasn't either our faults." Bede just flashed a smile which made Hop's eyes sparkle.

"Ah yeah! Yeah!" Hop stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll be going now! Bye!"

"Ah, Hop!" Bede tried to say but the boy was running away faster.

'Am I that horrible?' Bede thought to himself, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Five: Increased Intimacy**   
You may have already slept together several times, but it takes a while to be truly comfortable with a person.   
The more time you spend together, the more intimate you can really become: protective walls are dropped, you let each other get a bit closer, maybe share stories about your past.   
You might even find yourself in a situation where you’re helping one another through a difficult time, like a family issue, a health problem, or a difficult time with work.   
Either way, there are new levels of closeness being discovered, and you’re getting a strong sense of who you both really are, beneath the masks we all wear on a day-to-day basis.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Hop was typing on his computer when his Rotom Phone rang. The researcher quickly fished his phone out of his lab coat pocket and let Rotom view the message for him.

_'I'm sorry I have been a badass. I got scared because you ran away yesterday. Let me invite you to snacks, if you accept.'_

"Shit, he must've been misunderstanding my actions." Hop said to himself and replied.

_'Nothing to be sorry about. And yes, I'll come in your invitation.'_

Hop smiled to himself. Maybe his fucked-up feelings weren't really fucked up at all.

_'Great! Don't worry about dress codes. I'm not that choosy.'_

And Hop's day was brighter than it ever was.

* * *

And so he and Bede met up in Ballonlea Café for a snack or two.

"Hop! Over here!" Bede called out to him.

"Ah, Bede!" Hop replied and walked over Bede's table.

And they talked about the problem yesterday... Bede was much kinder in personal, Hop thought. More finesse, more cute and more... pretty. Hop's pants began to tighten when he became immersed as Bede told him stories during their meeting. Cute, he thought. Now Hop really was more than fucked-up. Stupid teenage hormones.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Six: Exhilaration**   
Everything in the world is so amazing. Life is beautiful. Hello sky! When you did you become so blue?   
When you hit this point, you’re generally so blissed out that you aren’t even walking on solid ground anymore: you’re pretty much floating above it.   
In fact, this very concept was encapsulated in the film My Fair Lady. When dudebro was completely smitten with Miss Whatsername, he sang:   
I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before… all at once am I several stories high, knowing I’m on the street where you live.   
Kind of adorable, huh? Also very cheesy in a 1960s musical kind of way, and most of us have only seen it when dealing with really bad fevers around 3 am when nothing else is on TV, but that’s okay!   
It just illustrates perfectly the kind of giddy fervor we experience when all the feel-good lovey hormones are bouncing around inside us.

XOXOXOXOXO

After that meeting, Hop's day began feeling even better. Not only everything has been cleared up between them, he also enjoyed a portion of Bede's charm that made him fall over and over again. Man, he's legit in love with the Gym Leader.

"Mornin' Mum!" Hop's usual greeting was livelier than usual. His Mum was quite stunned at the increase of energy her son gave off.

"Good morning honey. You seem so pumped-up today!"

"Yeah Mum! I love it when it's sunny outside! It's so warm." Hop said unknowingly. And his Mum just chuckled at him.

"My dear, I don't know why... but you're acting like someone who's in love." his Mum revealed and Hop's trance broke quickly.

"Mom! I am not in love! I'm just happy today!" Hop protested, eating his breakfast as quickly as he could.

But mothers knew better than anyone else. Sure enough, Hop's Mum was right off the bat.

At the Lab, Hop just continued typing on his computer. He has been exchanging messages every now and then with Bede after that meet-up. Messages like, 'How are you?', 'What are you doing?' and probably a lot more became their habit. Smiles were even more evident in their faces when receiving replies from each other.

"Hop! Are you done over there? I have an assignment for you!" Sonia called out from not so far and Hop quickly hid his phone, not without replying to Bede.

_'Message me later. I have an assignment to finish, 'kay?'_

_'Sure. Oops, a challenger came in just now. Later, then.'_

XOXOXOXOXO

 **Stage Seven: The Freak Out**  
Internal dialogue: “Omg omg this is getting really intense and I don’t know wtf to do with it”.  
Normally at this point, it becomes abundantly clear that this… this is REAL. This is a maelstrom of really powerful emotions for a person, and that is HUGE.  
This person is really special to you, and you want them to play a significant role in your life, and you’d be really, really upset if you lost them.  
Those feelings can make people really scared and vulnerable, and often causes them to retreat a little bit in order to sort out how they feel about the whole thing.  
This retreat can cause upheaval in the blossoming relationship, especially if the parties aren’t being really open and honest about what they’re experiencing.  
Sometimes there will be a get close/withdraw back and forth dance for a while, which is especially daunting if both people are doing it.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hop never even imagined they would up closer than ever. But reality still hit him like crazy. He knew Bede would never like him that way. Marnie even said it to his face that she asked Bede for a date. Hell, that was pure sickness in his heart.

So he tried to lessen replying to Bede's messages and more of 'I'm busy now. Later, maybe?' were being sent to the Fairy-type Trainer. Bede, on the other hand, just shrugged it off and chatted with Marnie instead. Maybe Hop got tired of his incessant messages after all. He just wanted a friend, but maybe Hop wasn't one of them, he thought.

Hop tried to immerse himself in more work and assignments, taking time in the Lab even at midnight. Sonia just let him be, maybe because the tanned teen has been so engrossed with fulfilling his dream of being a researcher. But as days passed by, she noticed that it became an unhealthy habit for Hop to stay up late. Hop had even bags under his eyes, which the boy shrugged off as a sign of 'focusing' on his work.

One day, Hop's Mum went to visit him in the Lab to check if everything's okay. She asked the Lab attendant on where is Hop's office and upon knowing the answer, she walked towards the office and was shocked of what she saw.

Everything was a mess, the papers scattered throughout the room. The machines have all turned off, signalling their work was done. Hop stayed there, leaning on the table side and napping like someone who strayed on the streets. Hop's Mum cried. What happened to his energetic and cheerful son? Was reality so bad it hit him all at once? She didn't know what Hop felt, not a single word was hinted to her. And now this? She was determined to find out.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Eight: Jealousy And Possessiveness**   
Both of these ugly little gremlins rear their heads during the closeness/retreat phase, and can manifest in a number of different ways.   
You may not yet know what kind of a relationship you want with the person, but you sure as hell want to make sure no-one else edges in while you’re thrashing around in indecision!   
Fear of rejection or loss can make you act like a complete imbecile right about now.   
You might be scouring your partner’s social media accounts to try to find clues that they’re interested in other people, or checking their phone when they’re in the bathroom, or any other number of things that make you a giant asshole.   
We get it, you’re scared, but don’t be a d*ck.   
Don’t assume: ask.   
Then ask more. And talk more.

XOXOXOXOXO

One morning, Hop's Mum decided to tell Sonia that Hop wouldn't be able to work. She was dead set on knowing what the hell was going on. And so, as right as her timing was, Hop went down the stairs looking like someone who lacked sleep for days.

"Hop, tell me the truth." his Mum started. Hop looked up and gave her a confused glance.

"What truth, Mum?" Hop asked, his eyes barely opening.

"What have you been doing to yourself these past days? I am worried, dear. Are you overworking yourself?"

"I'm fine Mum. I just need to finish deadlines so I can be free. Sorry for worrying you, Mum." Hop brushed it off and started breakfast.

Hop's Mum didn't believe a single word from Hop. Then, Leon came out of his room.

"Mornin' folks!" Leon had his usual cheery self.

"Oh, hi Lee! Eat up, dear. You're gonna have a big day."

"Sure is, Mum." Leon grinned then noticed his brother. "Hop, what happened to you?"

"Whatever you mean by that? I'm okay..." Hop's voice croaked, blushing a bit at that.

"Ya sure, eh?" Leon asked, patting his brother's head.

"Yeah... Don't worry about me. You have a big day, that's what is worrying." Hop said then ate his breakfast.

"You got me there, bro!" Leon said then grabbed his Rotom Phone. "Uh Mum, could you just pack my food? I need to go in like, five minutes."

"Alright dear. Make sure you eat this at the Stadium okay?"

"'Course Mum! Your cooking is the best!" Leon chuckled.

"You silly thing! Wait for me okay? I'll get it ready." his Mum went to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mum!" Leon then scrolled for the news on his social media.

"Any news for today?" Hop asked boredly.

"Let's see..." a few more scrolls. "Oh! What's this?"

"Huh?" Hop asked, curious about his brother's sudden reaction.

"Gym Leaders from Ballonlea and Spikemuth are dating?" Leon said and Hop felt his stomach lurch.

"Sorry bro, gotta take a bath. Tell Mum, okay?" Hop then stood up and left.

"But you haven't finished your- Hey Hop!" Leon tried to called out but Hop was farther.

Now he was done for. Goodbye happy life, Hop thought.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Nine: Do, Or Do Not**   
This is the stage at which you either find yourself wanting to cement “whatever this is” into a relationship, or finally run screaming because you’re overwhelmed by your own emotions.   
If you love this person and want to cultivate something authentic with them, be brave and take the leap.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Marnie, I told you not to make up stupid news! And besides, I only see you as a friend!" an angry Bede was shouting at the park where he and Marnie were meeting.

"You'll never know unless you try, Bede. What, ya scared or somethin'?" Marnie teased and Bede blushed.

"I am not! Fine, I'll treat you to dinner! Let's see how this works out!" Bede, with his pride intact, challenged Marnie.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Marnie then hooked her arm around Bede's.

"Hey! Don't cling to me that much!" Bede protested and Marnie just chuckled. Then, someone was walking towards their direction when Bede hit reality hard.

"Hey, Hop!" Marnie already noticed. Too late to hide, Bede thought.

"Oh, hi Marnie! Hi Bede! So it's true?" Hop tried to act cheerful.

"Yes! Bede will ask me out tonight for a dinner. Ain't he the sweetest??" Marnie giggled and Bede blushed.

"Uh yeah, of course! So, I'll see you guys some other time." Hop hurriedly replied. "Got work to do! Bye!"

Then Bede noticed something's off with Hop.

"Marnie, you go on ahead and prepare. I'll just buy something for our date later." Bede tried to come up with an excuse. Luckily, Marnie bought it.

"Wow! So sweet! Okay! See you later!" Marnie replied cheerfully and ran off towards Spikemuth.

Now, Bede had one friend to catch up on.

* * *

Hop was feeling weak after that encounter, thus settling himself on a tree near the river. He tried to calm himself at the relaxing scenery, but flashbacks of what happened returned to his mind. He'll never get a peaceful ending, ever.

"I should be happy, right? Bede found his love! It cannot be me, ever! He doesn't want a boy!" Hop then bursted out in intense anger.

"No one wants you, Hop. No one!" Hop continued to berate himself and kicked the tree.

Then someone shouted not from afar.

"Hop!" the all familiar-voice brought Hop back to his senses.

"B-Bede? What are you doing here?" Hop was shell-shocked to see his crush.

"Checking on you, idiot. What happened?" Bede asked, getting near to Hop.

"No! Step away! No one wants me! Even you!"

"What's happening to you, Hop?!" Bede tried again. "Of course I want you as a friend! You're very kind and sweet!"

"No! Then why would you go and date my friend?!"

"What does that have to do with me being your friend?"

"Yeah! It doesn't have to do with me because I'm just your friend! I have no right to earn your attention!" Hop shouted back. This was all too much for him to handle.

"Wait, Hop! Do I think what I think it was?" Bede paused. "You're jealous!"

"I am not! Who do you think you are, anyway?! And besides, it's your fucking life not mine!" Hop blushed but kept his anger in check.

"H-Hop... You're... crushing on me?" Bede couldn't believe his words either.

"Stop assuming things! I just wanna be your friend!" Hop tried to fight back but Bede just stared at him.

"You wouldn't be acting so much of an ass if you just want me to be your friend, Hop."

"I'm not!" Hop continued to blush. "And it's not like you're cute or pretty or hot or whatever!"

"H-Hop! Stop it!" Bede could feel his face heating up, too.

"W-What? I am not saying anything-" then it hit him. "Oh shit, damn this stupid mouth!"

"Y-You t-think I'm c-cute?" Bede stuttered, Hop just blushed more. Oh heavens, bless his poor perverted soul.

"Shut up! I am not thinking that way!" Hop just intensified his blushing more and more.

"Hop... you l-like me... As in, romantic like..." Bede said.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hop just shouted and kicked the tree again.

"Hop..." Bede said and tried to get close to Hop.

"I said get away!!" Hop turned and grabbed Bede. They fell on the ground with Hop on top.

"Hop..." Bede said, caressing the researcher's cheek.

"Stop it! This is... this is your last chance to escape..." Hop threatened, but Bede just smiled at him.

"Seriously, Hop? You're head over heels for me, aren't you?" Bede smirked and Hop just blushed more.

"You h-have no idea..." Hop's voice then became weaker. "How beautiful you are... How I want to touch you and be mine..."

"Hop, how long are you suffering like this? Why didn't you tell me?" Bede was now worried.

"I... I... It's been going on for days... I'm overworking myself, trying to forget you." Hop then managed to confess. "I didn't tell you because I know you won't like me... And I am just hoping for nothing."

"Sorry Hop... I didn't mean to cheat on you... If I had known..."

"No, Bede. You don't have to say sorry... It was my fault. I got... caught up in my fear of rejection."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this... If I had figured out sooner then-"

"Bede, I love you... Yeah, I fucking love you... I want to kiss you and make you feel good."

"Hop, n-not here..." Bede warned because something hard is poking his hips.

"S-Sorry... I just got caught in your Fairy-like sexiness..." Hop said and turned away.

"Never turn your face away from me, Hop." Bede used his hands to turn back Hop's face. "And yeah, i love you, too. Before you ask, my answer is yes."

"Are you sure about this? You'll be stuck with me forever..." Hop finally managed a chuckle.

"So be it. I don't mind." Bede grinned at him. Damn, so cute.

"Shit, I forgot about your date with Marnie."

"No, I will go with you instead. I will just tell her later." Bede replied, with much pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Hop's neck.

"So this is falling in love?" Hop asked no one.

"It sure is. C'mon, kiss me, Hop." Bede encouraged and the two of them melted in each other's lips.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Stage Ten: Union**   
If you’ve managed to get through step nine without fleeing in abject terror, chances are you and your partner have had a good talk and decided to make a go of a relationship.   
This is awesome.   
A sincere partnership with someone you care about really is one of the most beautiful and fulfilling things a person can experience in a lifetime, and love – real love – is the most powerful force on the planet.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What?? No way!!" Marnie was shocked, not in a sad manner.

"Yep. Sorry my dear friend, but Bede is my Fairy Queen." Hop chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Bede, who just blushed at the title.

"Well, I'm happy that you have settled everything together." Sonia then appeared from behind and clamped the couple in her arms.

"Geez, Sonia! Stop appearing like that!" Hop protested.

"Yeah, yeah. But if Bede's gonna be a hindrance to your work, I'll be freely firing you from being a researcher." Sonia said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not gonna happen! Bede will be my energy to work!" Hop defended and Bede just punched him in the arm.

"What am I, a battery?" Bede said in a mock-annoyed manner.

"Oh, you're the most beautiful battery that's gonna supply me more energy." Hop replied with a proud face.

"Shush, you. That was so bad I almost puked." Bede rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? But you wanted it bad, right?" Hop winked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I do not!" Bede blushed intensely upon realizing what Hop said.

"C'mon guys! Dinner is ready!" Hop's Mum called out from the backyard.

"Yes Mum! Let's go my Fairy Queen." Hop held out one hand and Bede took it with a smile.

"I really don't know with you..." Bede said and they walked hand-in-hand towards the backyard.

Love, as a powerful force, may be very fearsome to many. But to others, they considered it as something magical. Falling in love should never be treated as a game, as it may hurt a lot of people. But when you take pride in being serious about it, you'll reap the good fruits and enjoy a happy - and full of love - life.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There ya have it! Another fic with so much love in it! Hahahaha!
> 
> Credits to the website https://www.aconsciousrethink.com/7175/falling-in-love-stages/ for such a very good article that I used as base for this story.
> 
> R and R my friends!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


End file.
